


The Way He Looked At Me

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Speechless, challenge, ftfanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fata Organa - A true emotion from across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Looked At Me

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for ftfanfics Speechless challenge! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> My tumblr - extrakawaiilove.tumblr.com
> 
> Ftfanfics tumblr -  
> ftfanfics.tumblr.com

It was raining. Juvia sat across the guildhall and stared at Gray. Ever since Tartarous... Ever since his father.... Juvia shook her head and stood, her intentions being to comfort her beloved. He was so distant ever since he faded away... It worried Juvia. Normally, he would be fighting Natsu, but with his rival leaving, it didn't help the sudden downfall in Gray's behaviour.   
Each day, Juvia returned and stared towards Gray. Each day, he looked pointedly away from people and suddenly became very interested in the wooden table before him. Each day, Juvia had the intention to comfort him, to bring the real Gray-sama back but... What if he became even more withdrawn? What if he got angry... No, she couldn't let that happen. Each day, they were stuck in an endless turmoil of emotion... Eating away at them, blackening their hearts...

One step forward, three steps back. They were becoming farther and farther apart, like fairies drifting in the wind.  
Each night, Juvia would find Gray motionless, sitting on the roof of Kardia Cathedral, his eyes as dull as the rocks Juvia scattered as she watched, in silence. Whether he knew she was there or not, Juvia did not know, but if he did then he either did not care, or didn't have the will to move. The former warmed her heart, the latter hurt like the shock of falling on hard, jagged ice.  
Finally, she moved. She stood in the moonlight and approached Gray. She lightly touched his shoulder. He did not move. In a moment, she gave him a look of warm affection and love, before turning and hurrying away.  
Thoughts spiraled in her head, what if she made it worse? What if he hated her? What if-  
The rain continued, harder than ever. She went quietly to the guild - today was her and Gray-sama's 627th day anniversary, not counting the time on Tenroujima.  
But it didn't feel like one.  
She arrived early in the morning, not many people were there at this time. She saw Gray-sama, and hid her face. All through the day, she stared at her beloved. Just before she turned to leave the guild, she looked one last time over her shoulder at Gray-sama, who was sitting across the room. He looked straight at her and smiled - a look full of happiness, affection, hope and maybe even.... Love?  
The rain cleared, and that night they leant against each other atop of Kardia Cathedral, watching the jeweled skies.


End file.
